metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Just Wild About Jerry
I'm Just Wild About Jerry is a 1965 Tom and Jerry short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a pun on the song "I'm Just Wild About Harry." Plot Tom chases Jerry down a fire escape and into the city. Jerry hops on a roller skate and slides down a hill. He turns around and pushes out another skate which Tom steps on, causing him to slide into the street. Tom stops on the train tracks, blindfolds himself in preperation for the inevitable, and gets hit by a train. Jerry runs into the mail slot of a building. Tom is about to run when he notices that a nother train is after him, blindfolds himself, and gets hit by it. Tom squeezes through the mail slot and chases after Jerry. He does not realize that his tail is caught in the slot until after he has gone around a giant pole. He springs all the way back to the door and grins sheepishly at the sight of his elongated tail, which he gathers up. Tom sneaks around the pillars (with his tail tied around him), looking for Jerry, until an alarm goes off. It turns out that it is Jerry in a fire truck. Tom is so frightened that he jumps up to the ceiling with his claws getting stuck in it. Tom slides down the pillar and plays with the remote that controls the fire truck in order to stop it. Tom moves the fire truck towards him, then moves it forward to knock Jerry off. When Jerry notices that the fire truck is after him, he runs, only stopping to breathe. Suddenly, the fire truck gets angry and starts taking a single step at a time towards Jerry. It tries to eat him, but fails. Jerry runs from the fire truck and up onto a shelf of bowling balls. He runs away, knocking one of the balls away in the process. The fire truck hides behind a pillar as it rides up an elevator and bumps into a mannequin, which bumps a vase off its pedestal, which Tom successfully catches--only for the bowling ball to break through said vase and hit him on the head. Tom starts chasing Jerry, who runs into a room filled with fake mice who all look identical to Jerry. Tom starts pulling on the tails of each of the mice to see which one is Jerry. All of the other mice make happy sounds, but Jerry screams. Tom finds a ping-pong table and plays ping-pong by himself with Jerry as the ball. Jerry hits the net, which stretches out far enough for him to grab a croquet mallet and stick it in the net, causing it to hit Tom in the face. Jerry opens up a delivery chute for Tom, which he enters and is forced all the way to the top. He exits as a cylinder and falls down an elevator chute. Jerry pushes over a spring which Tom lands on, and he flies all the way to the mail slot where he first entered. As Tom rolls outside, he returns to normal. Once he realizes that he is on the train tracks again, he blindfolds himself and prepares for the inevitable...except that the train does not hit him. Tom looks over and finds that Jerry was the one who switched the tracks. The mouse develops wings and a halo and flies away. Availability *DVD - Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection, Disc 1 (Warner Bros.) Gallery I'm Just Wild About Jerry.png|Title card, as found on the Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection DVD. It is cropped to the 16:9 aspect ratio. MGM-1965-_No._8.png|Title Card (TV Print Version) Category:Tom and Jerry